Broken Hearted
by elixiq
Summary: Sometimes you take things for granted. Lily is now married to James, they fought, they forgave, but is Lily willing to forgive him one last time? Features Hogwarts memories too! RR please!


**The Spoiler: Separation**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and anything that doesn't look familiar from the HP books.

**Warning:** This contains some swearing.

_A/N: Please bear with me, this is my first fic and I am Canadian, not British! But I shall try my best to make it seem as realistic as possible._

_Oh yes, and I'm sorry for the beginning being a tad bit short. I just wanted some feedback first before I started to continue with the next part. Please don't hesitate to point out mistakes! I know I make them often._

-----------

"No… Why is this happening? WHY ME?" Lily Evans screamed.

"It's his fault, and you know it," said Dania Chang rather bluntly.

"But I love him…" Lily sighed.

"Don't worry about it so much Hun, he's not worth your time, you deserve better," her friend comforted soothingly.

"I just don't get it, was I not good enough for him? Why did he have to go and fuck some other woman?!" Lily burst into tears, as if her eyes weren't already puffy.

"Calm down Lily. Gee, what'd this guy do to you?" Dania hugged her best friend rather tightly. _I'll always be here for you._ Dania sighed too; she knew exactly what Lily was going through.

Dania had a quite painful past. A divorced mother of one, she knew exactly what her friend was going through.

Lily sobbed into Dania's shoulder. _Thank god I have you. _"What should I do?" Lily whispered.

"Cupcake, the best thing you can do is continue to live your—" Suddenly there was a baby wailing in the background.

"Shit," Lily muttered.

Dania shifted off the couch, "it's alright I'll go take care of him." She smiled at her friend. She was a wreck.

Lily nodded, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Dania grinned then winked. Lily nervously laughed.

-----------

The baby wailed again. "I'm coming," Dania mumbled. _You'd think by now I'd be used to this. _She thought.

Little Harry Potter was a gorgeous little baby boy. He had his mother's eyes but looked exactly like his father. At only four months old, Harry was definitely something to be proud of.

"Shush," Dania cooed. She picked up the tiny infant and started rocking him back and forth. He abruptly stopped crying. Instead he laid his small head on his godmother's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Dania smiled, she continued to rock the baby to sleep. After about ten minutes of doing so, little Harry was fast asleep. She laid the baby in his crib and silently left the room.

Just then, she heard a loud knock on the door. "Are you crazy?" Dania muttered angrily, "You're going to wake the baby up!"

Before the stranger could knock again, Dania opened the door swiftly but quietly, making sure the baby stayed asleep. "You could've— Oh hi Sirius."

"Hi, could I come in for a moment?" She nodded and closed the door behind him. "So, how are things with you and Derek?" He scratched his hair.

"We're divorced Sirius, is that what you came here to ask me?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh right," Sirius paused, not sure what to say. Dania started to walk to the kitchen and Sirius eagerly followed. Upon entering he saw a puffy eyed woman with fiery red hair. "Lils? What're you— oh,"

He stopped himself just in time.

"Hello Sirius," Lily fumbled, not quite able to find her voice.

Dania started to make coffee, _maybe it'll brighten the mood_, she thought. She turned around and gestured to one of the chairs, "Have a seat," she directed at Sirius.

"Sure," he shrugged and sat down.

After a full ten minutes of silence, Dania decided that she couldn't take it anymore. "Not meaning to be rude, but why are you here?"

The dark haired man sighed. "James is worried about you Lils." No answer.

Lily looked down into her coffee. She definitely did not want to talk about this right now.

Dania sensed the tension. "Sirius, can I talk to you outside please?"

"Sure," he shrugged once more and got up. Dania moved into the lounge, taking a seat on one of the couches. Sirius sat opposite from her and leaned in towards the coffee table.

"I don't appreciate you showing at my house and questioning Lily like that, Black," she added in coldly. Dania was semi friends with the Marauders, although sometimes they didn't get along. Dania usually used their last names when she was angry.

"Look Dania, my only intention was to come and see if Lily was alright."

"Bullshit Black, Potter sent you didn't he? Lily isn't ready to talk yet. Can't you see she's not okay? These are tough times Black, unless you can come up with a better excuse, you should leave, now." Dania icily demanded.

"Fine, I'll go." Sirius got up, he was slightly angered. Dania got up after him. She pointed to the door and he strode towards it. Sirius violently opened the door and slammed it behind him. Just then Dania heard a baby wailing again.

"Damnit."

-----------

James was terribly stressed. It wasn't like him to be like this. He picked up the picture of a red head on his bed stand and threw it ferociously at the wall. It cracked to pieces.

"Fuck. Aries get in here!" A small house elf bounded into the room.

"Yes Master Potter?" The small elf inquired.

"Clean up this mess," James glared at her; she squeaked and hurried to clean it up. James started mumbling swear words. "I can't fucking believe her!"

_How dare she walk out on me!___

_But you love her…_

James glared at clock. 3:30pm. He needed to be at work in half an hour to patrol. James debated on skipping work, but he knew he couldn't. Moody would have his head.

Without warning the front door slammed shut. "James!" Sirius bellowed.

James rubbed his temples and started to walk towards the voice of his best mate.

"Merlin, you're a mess, hurry up we have to go!" James muttered and walked back into his room to fix himself up. _Why do I even bother? _He thought.

Being an auror wasn't exactly as exciting as it sounded. It was all rounds and patrol. James barely ever got to work in real action.

After ten quick minutes of spell casting and attempts to make himself look normal, James walked back down.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Sirius growled.

_What the hell is up his arse?_ James thought. "I'm coming!" he grumbled.

They started walking down a couple of streets. They couldn't just apparate since they were trying not to attract attention to themselves. Besides that, the headquarters was very close.

"How'd it go?" James broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Not very well," grumbled a ticked off Sirius.

"Oh…" It was all James could say. _Bloody Hell._

They walked the rest of the way in utter silence, each of them thinking about so many things at once.

-----------

"Lily," Dania shook her sleeping friend gently. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Mmm… Huh?" Lily slowly woke up. 4:17pm the clock read. _Shit! I'm late._ "Uhh… I'm late!"

"Then you better get going!" Dania exclaimed.

Lily groaned. Moody wouldn't be pleased. _But what was the rush? It was only patrolling after all._ Sighing, Lily slipped on some muggle sweats. Even though she wasn't supposed to apparate, she figured one block away wouldn't hurt.

"C'mon Lily!" Dania yelled.

"I'm going," Lily ran down the stairs.

Dania was waiting at the bottom. "My god you're a wreck!" She muttered a quick make-up spell.

"Thanks for everything Danni." Lily quickly embraced her friend then apparated to Catton Street.

_Just one more block,_ Lily sighed. She started off at a jog. Standing at 5"7', Lily was a very attractive woman. Not to mention, very fit as well.

She finally arrived at a tattered old building. Upon whispering a special code word, a door appeared in front of her. Lily looked around to make sure no one was watching her and she stepped inside.

"EVANS! You're late!" Moody growled. Everyone else turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry Moody," she apologized then took a seat beside Remus.

"How's it going Lils?" Remus whispered quietly to her.

"Not so great…" Lily replied, just as quiet.

Remus gave picked up her hand and gave it a tight squeeze indicating that everything was going to be alright. She gave Remus a weak smile. _I hope so…_

Little did she know, her husband with dark brown eyes was watching her every move and cursing inside.

-----------

Patrol was the same as usual. Except this time Lily paired up with Remus. She couldn't stand the thought of facing her husband, especially so soon.

They were walking for about half an hour already around London. Usually they stayed to the outskirts of the city, but rumor was that Voldemort was planning to attack the ministry.

Lily sighed. Remus turned around to look at her and gave her a friendly embrace. She smiled weakly.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, more so to herself.

"Dear, do what your heart tells you." Remus smiled, trying to lighten her up.

"But… I don't know what my heart says," Lily looked down, "everything has been so, overwhelming lately, it's just so hard to decide what's right to do." Lily paused. "Thing is Remus, I love him, I truly do, but I'm just not sure if I have it in me to forgive for what's he's done. I know he loves me, well at least I hope so, but I just need some time to think, that's all."

Remus chuckled. Lily looked at him strangely. "You know what Lils? No matter who you're with, or why you're with them, just know that you'll have a lot of people willing to have open ears to you. I know I can't take sides, especially since James is one of my best mates, but Lily, if ever you do need something from me, do not hesitate to ask." Remus nodded and hugged Lily again.

-----------

"What the hell is with you Prongs?" Sirius inquired while patrolling.

"I could say the same thing to you." James glared at his best mate without meaning to.

_Women…_ Sirius shook his head.

James sensed exactly what he as thinking and nodded.

Halfway through patrolling, James saw Frank and Alice Longbottom. They looked so in love. Just the way they looked at each other… James sighed, _why did everything have to be so difficult?_

"Hey Prongs, remember our Hogwarts days? And how everything used to be so easy?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I miss those times.

-----------

Lily was almost in fits of laughter. Remus and her were just talking about how they were so silly in Hogwarts.

Remus chuckled; it had been awhile ever since he saw Lily really happy, or at least laughing.

"I just can't believe…" Lily paused. She saw two men walking down the street they were heading to. _Oh no…_

Remus saw Lily freeze. He looked ahead. "Come Lily, let's go this way." He lead her into a side street, avoiding the two men.

After a few more minutes of silent walking. Lily was thinking about her days of Hogwarts. _Boy how fun and carefree it had been back then. We only had the simplest of problems and we thought they were the worst things we ever had to deal with._ Lily sighed for the twentieth time that night.

"Remember Remus, when we…" Remus' ears perked up and began to listen to Lily tell tales of their old memories.

-----------

_A/N: So what'd you think? Now press that little button in the left bottom corner. I want feedback guys! Does it suck? Is it good? Should anything be changed?  
What I write next all depends on what you put!  
By the way, tell me, do you want shorter chapters with more frequent updates, or longer chapters with not as frequent updates? Yes that was a bit confusing…  
Thanks! Now Review!_


End file.
